justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Flashdance... What A Feeling
|artist = (The Girly Team) |tvfilm = |year = 1983 (Original) 2013 (The Girly Team) |difficulty = Hard Medium ( ) |effort = Moderate ( ) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |dg = |mashup = Available on all consoles |mode = Solo |pc = Cherry Red |gc = Light Blue |lc = Light Blue (Classic/Mashup) |pictos = 109 (Classic) 92 (Mashup) |dura = 3:11 |nowc = WhatAFeeling whatafeeling_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |from = album }}"Flashdance... What A Feeling" by (covered by The Girly Team in-game), is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a young lady with brown curly hair, and she wears a red leotard with a blue ribbon, and leg warmers. By the middle of the first verse, she takes off her tutu. Background The background looks like a dancing studio, with a wooden floor. There are blue flashing lights in the back. During the chorus, blue and golden rain falls. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arms slowly from below. Gold Move 3: Touch your feet while doing a jumping split. Whatafeeling gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Whatafeeling gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Whatafeeling gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Whatafeeling gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Touch your feet while doing a jumping split. (Flashdance... What A Feeling) Whatafeeling gm 3.png|Gold Move (Flashdance... What A Feeling) Whatafeelingmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup has a Mashup on . Dancers *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' ' *[[D.A.N.C.E.|''D.A.N.C.E.]] *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *Flashdance ... What a Feeling ' *[[Funplex|''Funplex]] *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Starships'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Starships'' *''Forget You'' *''Funhouse'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Starships'' *''The Power'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Starships'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' GM Party Master Mode has a Party Master Mode which can only be found on the Wii U, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *''Flashdance... What a Feeling'' *Super Power/Ground Sorrow/Bride's Bouquet/Tired Zombie *''Flashdance... What a Feeling'' *Backwards/Pom Pom Swing/Spinning Points/Russian Skip *Cheerleader's Punch/Fashion Snap/Shoot Em Up/Gracious strikes *Rebel Girl/Side Swing/Square Dance/Spank *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']]/[[Troublemaker|'Troublemaker']] *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rhythm *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/Cyber Run/Exorcism *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rhythm *Rainbow/Pin-Up Push/'Follow The Leader'/'Where Have You Been' *Rocker Mime/Happy Spin/Girating Mustache/Fitness Punch *Cheerleader's Punch/Fashion Snap/Shoot Em Up/Gracious Strikes *Rebel Girl/Snap For You/Square Dance/Spank *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/[[Starships|'Starships']]/[[Gentleman|'Gentleman']] *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rhythm *Fighting Santa/Cheerleader/Clap Your Hands/Clap That Hand *Knee Punch/Neon Mime/Hands Up/Super Snap *Wonder Girl/Gracious strikes/[[Love Boat|'Love Boat']]/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']] *Move Like A Star/Watch It!/Sunshine/Finger Rythm *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/Cyber Run/Exorcism *Zombie Feed/Saxophone/Dig It/Side Claws *''Flashdance... What a Feeling'' Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Flashdance ... What A Feeling'' *''Best Song Ever'' (Fitness) * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) *''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) ' *Stadium Flow'' '''(High Energy Girls) *''Balkan Blast Remix'' Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: *Work Work *The Epic 80s * *Work Work * *Dance Around the World! *A Night at the Movies *Fitness *All Songs F-J *Solo Trivia *This is the only song in where the song’s coach appears in its Mashup more than twice (beginning and end). *This is the second song on that is from a film, being from the film Flashdance. *The dancer can briefly be seen in the E3 trailer, although her hair is ponytailed and she is not silhouetted. *The gold rain is recycled from the Umbrella background. *This is the second song by Irene Cara in the series. **However, this song is covered by The Girly Team while Fame is covered by In The Style of Irene Cara. ***On and future games, however, Fame s remake is covered by The Girly Team. **In and , The Girly Team is credited with the cover of Fame as well. *Strangely enough, the mirrors in the background do not have a reflection of the coach. *The dancer's legs can be easily seen through the skirt that she wears at the beginning. *The dancer's shadow (during the beginning of the routine) was removed in Love Me Again’s Mashup. *The files for Flashdance show an unused Gold Move. It is shown that Gold Move 3 was not originally going to be a Gold Move. *At some points, the dancer's glove will briefly become red. Gallery Game Files Whatafeeling cover generic.png|''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' Whatafeeling_mashup.png|''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' (Mashup) Whatafeeling cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach WhatAFeeling Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Whatafeeling_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Whatafeeling banner bkg.png| menu banner WhatAFeeling_map_bkg.png| map background whatafeeling_cover@2x.jpg| cover WhatAFeeling_Cover_1024.png| cover 110flashfance.png|Avatar on 110.png|Avatar on and later games 200110.png|Golden avatar 300110.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (7).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots flashdanceopener.png|''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' on the menu flashdancemenu.png| routine selection screen Whatafeeling jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) WhatAFeeling_jd2014_score.jpeg| scoring screen WhatAFeeling_jdnow_menu_old.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (outdated) WhatAFeeling_jdnow_load_old.jpeg| loading screen (outdated) WhatAFeeling_jdnow_score_old.jpeg| scoring screen (outdated) WhatAFeeling_jd2016_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu WhatAFeeling_jd2016_load.jpeg| loading screen WhatAFeeling_jd2016_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen WhatAFeeling_jd2016_score.jpeg| scoring screen WhatAFeeling_jd2017_menu.jpeg| on the menu WhatAFeeling_jd2017_load.jpeg| loading screen WhatAFeeling_jd2017_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen WhatAFeeling_jd2017_score.jpeg| scoring screen Whatafeeling_jdnow_menu.png|''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' on the menu (Updated) Whatafeeling_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Updated) WhatAFeeling_jdnow_score_new.jpeg| scoring screen (updated) whatafeeling jd2018 menu.png|''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' on the menu whatafeeling jd2018 load.png| loading screen whatafeeling jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen WhatAFeeling_jd2019_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu WhatAFeeling_jd2019_load.jpeg| loading screen WhatAFeeling_jd2019_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen WhatAFeeling_jd2020_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu Promotional Images JD2014 Screenshot WHAT A FEELING Wiiu 1tcm21113889.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Flashdance ... What A Feeling Beta Pictogram 2.png|Unused pictogram 1 Flashdance ... What A Feeling Beta Pictogram 3.png|Unused pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) Flashdance Unused Gold Move.png|Unused Gold Move Others flashdabcecoach.png|Coach Action4 (2).jpg Flashdancegloveglitch.jpg|The part where the dancer's glove glitches red Videos Official Music Video Flashdance What A Feeling - Irene Cara Official Video (AUDIO) Flashdance...What a Feeling - The Girly Team Teasers Flashdance... What A Feeling - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 Wii - The Girly Team - Flashdance... What A Feeling Just_dance_now_Flashdance_what_a_feeling_5_stars Just Dance 2016 FlashDance... What A Feeling 5 Stars Flashdance... What A Feeling - Just Dance 2017 Flashdance... What A Feeling-The Girly Team-Just Dance 2018 Unlimited Flashdance... What A Feeling - Just Dance Unlimited - 5 Stars 'Mashup' Just dance 2014 what a feeling mashup 'Party Master Mode' Just Dance 2014 - Flashdance... What A Feeling (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 - Flashdance... What a Feeling Party Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) References Site Navigation es:Flashdance ... What a Feeling de:Flashdance ... What A Feeling Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Irene Cara Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Covered Category:Downgrade